The present invention concerns the assembly of a relatively thin elongate lip in a relatively narrow elongate slit, and its use for assembling an air guide on a shroud.
In a number of applications, it is necessary to encase one element in another, the first element having at least one wall terminating in a lip or relatively thin elongate leaf which must be tightly held in an elongate slit formed in the second element. This is the case for example in the field of automotive construction when a motorized fan unit shroud must encase the top and bottom walls of an air guide; at the high and low point, the shroud comprises horizontal parallel walls on which parallel plates are attached to the wall by a long side, forming elongate slits of small thickness open on three sides; at the upper and lower part, the air guide comprises two elongate lips with rectilinear edges which must be inserted in the narrow parallel slits of the shroud; following this encasing, the air guide is finally fixed to the shroud by suitable complementary clipping elements. The insertion of one part into the other proves difficult for the fitter because the air guide is a relatively large and flexible part which deforms when handled, and it is therefore not easy to align correctly the zones to be clipped together.